1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water-tight windows and particularly to removable viewing windows for large aquarium tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previous known aquarium and nautical viewing windows have maintained a reliable water-tight seal by providing a supporting seat against which the viewing panel is pressed by water pressure. A fixed frame holding the water-confronting panel against the substantial water pressure necessitates the use of support brackets and other mounting hardware on the inner or water side of the water confronting panel. The mounting hardware and associated brackets are thereby typically exposed to water, which results in corrosion and accumulation of waterborne substances such as contaminants and algae growth, particularly along the head, the sill and in the voids of the mullions between viewing panels. Due to surface and shape irregularities of such water-exposed hardware around the frame, it is difficult to clean and maintain the viewing panels, particularly around the borders, and to maintain clear, healthy tank water. The maintenance problem may be annoying ad substantial, threatening both clarity of viewing and the health of the aquatic life. Alternatively, a caulking or filler material might be employed to fill the voids between panel borders. However, suitable materials are difficult to apply in necessarily large quantities and to maintain. Therefore, filler materials are generally avoided.
It is therefore desirable to provide an aquarium window with a highly reliable water-tight seal with minimal mounting or adjustment hardware exposed to aquarium water and which is adapted for relative ease of maintenance.